


Beautiful View

by Eydol



Series: Secret Lovers [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Kaoru doesn't pay attention to Akatsuki's outfits, except when Souma wears them. The new one isn't an exception and he really loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it when the album cover for Akatsuki's came and... And shall I tell how much I love this outfit?   
> Also... A bad english, as usual, but I did my best to fix it... x_o
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it~

                The first time Kaoru had seen Akatsuki new outfit, he hadn’t really paid attention. To be honest, he had only seen Keito and Kuro and really, they weren’t what was interesting him the most. The second time he saw the outfit, he really did pay attention, and the fact that his boyfriend was wearing it was probably a big help.

                Souma was talking with Kanata about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to participate to the club’s activities as he had to practice with Akatsuki. Given his current outfit, he probably only remembered informing the club president when he got changed and rushed all the way towards this place. And, if he had to be frank, it wasn’t something Kaoru would complain about.

                From where he stood, he could see Souma’s back and, clearly, it was a wonderful view. He knew that his boyfriend was muscled; years of kendo helped strengthening Souma’s body, especially his arms, but apparently, it also strengthened his back. His muscled back, with his perfect skin, without any scars or other flourishes. Kaoru wanted to touch it, to kiss it, to bite it. He knew Souma wouldn’t accept, not in front of Kanata, not when they barely started their relationship.

                Biting his lips, Kaoru left the room before he does something that he would definitively regret. And Souma would make sure that Kaoru regrets it. So he stood outside the building and, arms crossed, he waited for Souma to leave the place. It happened soon, and the black haired young man came outside, alone. His eyes met Kaoru’s and he smiled a little bit before leaving, without any word. Once again, Kaoru was able to see his back; his beautiful and wonderful back.

                He gulped. His legs started working without his permission. His voice called his boyfriend and, when he stopped, his arms took him in embrace by behind.

“Hakaze-dono, what are you doing?”

                Kaoru didn’t answer. Should he do? Souma would kill him.

“Someone could see us…!” The black haired young man groaned.

“Nobody is here, we’re alone.”

                It was only them. And Souma’s back. Kaoru gulped once again and, without thinking, he put his lips on Souma’s neck skin.

“What the…”

                Then, one of his finger draw a line from his neck to the border of his top that started only just before his hips. Souma shivered and Kaoru smirked. Yes, he would definitively die, but he regretted nothing. Souma’s skin was really soft and his back really muscled. He almost wanted to massage him.

“You’re such a disgrace!” Souma exclaimed, getting himself out of Kaoru’s arms.

“Ow, dare telling me you didn’t like it, Souma-kyun~ Your face is red~”

                And a red Souma was always something cute to see. Souma’s eyes opened wide and he was about to draw his katana when Kaoru continued:

“Don’t you have a practice, today?”

“…! I forgot it! It’s all because of you!”

“I did nothing wrong~”

“It’s all your fault! I’ll make sure that you’ll regret it!”

“I’ll never regret it. I really love your back~”

                Souma’s face grew redder and he left, promising that he would punish him for daring something like that. Kaoru laughed, his eyes locked on Souma’s back. He really didn’t regret it at all. He really liked it.

                Suddenly, Souma stopped in front of the entrance and looked at Kaoru. The blond tilted his head, wondering what was happening, when Souma put his long tail on his left shoulder, showing properly his back. Kaoru’s eyes widened and he had to control himself not to rush towards his boyfriend. The young man turned towards him, smirked, and entered the building. Kaoru stood still, shocked, and when he finally got his mind back, a smile appeared on his lips.

                Souma was a little devil.


End file.
